wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Suzugamori
The Return of Suzugamori is the Two Hundred Thirty Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 16, 2018. Synopsis After meeting Teresa and Oscar and befriending them, Murakumo Gekko meets his worst nightmare, Suzugamori, member of the Galactic Eggman Empire and brother of Yahweh and co-founder of Team Foo Fighters. Plot The Episode begins at Titania of Zora's Domain. Prologue= After returning to Titania, Gon's group discovered Baskerville in order to obtain some classified information regarding Artorius Collbrande, but she gives them a set of tasks to complete in exchange for the information, and the group completes each one, ultimately halting the trade of Nectar, an addictive medicine being sold by the Church for profit. High Priest Gideon, who serves as the ringleader for this particular tirade, is the target of Tabatha's final task, in which she requests that the group kill him. The group makes no hesitation in agreeing to the job, particularly Velvet Crowe, and later returns to Tabatha with the job completed. True to her word, Tabatha informs the group of what she knows and makes another request in exchange for more information: escort a hooded figure and his pet griffin out of the capital. The group obliges and takes the man, later revealed to be Prince Percival Yil Mid Asgard, with them to Titania. Percival Yil Mid revealed that he had been accompanied by his pet griffin he saved. |-|Meeting the Innominat= =Meeting Soulburner= In his sleep, Murakumo was dreaming of Candy Land that he was enjoying with his children. However, his dream becomes the real nightmare as Teresa tells Murakumo of the warning of the resurrection of the Beast of Revelation, "Lucius Artorius Castus". Murakumo awakens from his nightmare as Velvet and Seres shakes his body. Velvet asked something wrong and Murakumo responded that he got a call from "Soulburner" and he wants him duel him in "LINK VRAINS" which Velvet understood as Seres watched as Murakumo was logged in. After logging in, Murakumo Gekko meets Soulburner face-to-face. Soulburner listened to Murakumo's reason of quitting duel monsters. Soulburner doubted Murakumo was a father to his own family. Murakumo was targeted by the Eggman Empire, but Soulburner still bore respect towards him. However, he believed the real Murakumo would never be pathetic like that. Soulburner admitted he was a fan of LINK VRAINS' heroes, since they defeated the people that hurt him. The courage and believing in strength was what Soulburner motivated to go forward and Murakumo was convinced and the duel began. =Speed Duel= The Duel commences with Murakumo going first. Turn 1: Murakumo Gekko Murakumo activates "Aroma Garden" and sets "Aromage Jasmine" and then activates Moray of Greed to shuffle his two water monsters from your hand into the Deck, then draw fourteen cards; "Despair from the Dark", "Raging Eria" two "Cold Enchanters", "Pot of Greed", two "Ice Masters", two "Monster Reborns", "Aromage Rosemary", "Aromage Jasmine" and "Secret Five Samurai - Hatsume". Turn 2: Soulburner Soulburner activates the effect of "Salamangreat Meer" in his hand, sending a "Salamangreat" monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it (800/600). He sends "Salamangreat Foxy". As there is a face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field, Soulburner activates the effect of "Foxy" in his GY, sending a "Salamangreat" monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it (1000/1700) and destroy a Spell/Trap Card on the field. He discards "Salamangreat Falco" and targets "Judgment Arrows", but as "Judgment Arrows" was activated using "Marker's Portal", it cannot be destroyed by card effects. Soulburner activates the effect of "Falco" in his GY, returning a "Salamangreat" monster to his hand to Special Summon it (1200/1600). He returns "Mia". As "Mia" was added to Soulburner's hand other than his normal draw, Soulburner activates its effect, Special Summoning it (800/600). Soulburner uses "Falco", "Foxy", and "Mia" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo" (2300/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatlio" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect to shuffle a card in Murakumo's Spell/Trap Zone into their Deck. He shuffles "Judgment Arrows". As "Judgment Arrows" left the field, all monsters it points to are destroyed. "Aromage Jasmine" was destroyed by doing so, Murakumo activated the effect of "Aroma Garden" to replenish his LP (Murakumo: 4000 → 5000 LP). "Heatlio" attacks Murakumo directly (Murakumo: 5000 → 2700 LP). Turn 3: Murakumo Gekko Murakumo draws "Cold Enchanter" and Normal Summons it (1600/1200). Murakumo activates the effect of "Cold Enchanter" to send his "Despair from the Dark", "Ice Master" and "Aromage Jasmine" to the his GY to place his three counters to "Cold Enchanter" (1600 → 2200/1200) and activates two "Monster Reborns" to special summon "Depair from the Dark" (2800/3000) and "Ice Master" in attack positions. "Depair from the Dark" attack and destroys ""Heatlio" and "Cold Enchanter" and "Ice Master" attacks Soulburner directly (Soulburner: 4000 → 0 LP). With the fear of "Despair from the Dark" Soulburner fell down in defeat and became unconscious inside the network and outside. Murakumo then logged out and found a comatose Takeru and took him to the HQ. Seres discovered that Soulburner was controlled by Innominat. |-|Battling Innominat= =Unlikely Reunion= With the capture of the final therion in Baird Marsh, Murakumo receive word from a Teresa and Oscar that the Abbey is attacking Titania and Zora's Domain. They rush back to the island to find the place raided by exorcists, who are now armed with Armatization. The group battles the exorcists and saves any remaining people and therions left behind. Kurogane manages to complete the orichalcum Stormquell and hands it over to Rokurou along the way. Eizen orders the Van Eltia to escape while they stall the exorcists, and they head over to the front docks to steal an Abbey ship out of the island. However, they're interrupted by the arrival of Artorius Collbrande along with legate Shigure Rangetsu, due to the arrival of Innominat, who is now fully revived and is using Laphicet Crowe's body as his vessel, Murakumo recognized that Innominat is with his great great granduncle that his grandfather was talking about. So now Artorius's real goal is to erase human's free wills just like Eggman did to the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. Innominat "speaks to Murakumo Gekko" to heal his wounds. Innominat applauds Murakumo Gekko for reviving the legacy but it meant nothing and only hurt others. Artorius explains that Innominat needs the two extra malevolence, gluttony and destruction. Laphicet saves the day by teleporting Gon's group to the Earthpulse. Innominat goes after them. =Earthpulsing Dance= At the Earthpulse, Gon's group decided to split up to find the exit. In Murakumo's path of finding an exit, he bumped into two memory orbs that show the comparison of his family and Velvet's family. Rokurou and Eizen finally join up with Velvet's division. While seeing the horde of memory orbs, Murakumo saw of the memory of how Celica died 10 years ago. Melchior appears behind him. From the beam of light Seres and Laphicet are born. Arthur apologizes for being unable to protect his family and says he will throw the current self away. So basically the human souls of Celica and her unborn baby were reincarnated as Malaks. Celica's soul into Seres and her unborn baby's soul into Laphicet. If the memory is real. Velvet was aware that Seres was truly Celica. He forms a contract with them. And when he bumped into a giant memory orb, he discoverd how Laphicet became a sacrifice: Laphicet asks is sacrificing a soul to Innominat will make him resurrect. In the book, it says if Innominat resurrects and all the gonna will disappear. That is the true purpose of the Crimson Night. Laphicet asks if it's possible for him to go to heaven, to be sacrificed in the upcoming Crimson Night. The next Crimson Night after the upcoming one, is in 3 years and he won't be alive then because of his disease. He's not afraid of the disease or dying, but he doesn't want to die knowing nothing. He wants to keep this a secret from Velvet. He's going to make it, a world where she can be happy. When Paul Gekko was about to touch a giant bubble, a chimera attacked him but Murakumo punched it and defeating it, revealing to be the farce version of his mother, Laura Gekko and Innominat was then forcing Murakumo to have "Gluttony" and "Destruction" the extra malevolences he needed to be complete, with Innominat and Murakumo singing the very fantasia way; Coming Through, Under the Sea of Stars, This Time and Darkwing Paul. Luckily, Gon, Killua, Laphicet, Eizen, Rokurou and Velvet rushed to the rescue not before Laphicet yells Murakumo not to sing every song and tells him that he is not "Gluttony" and "Destruction" and if the multiverse says that he made a mistake to love him, he'll fight the whole world and clobber Innominat who made Murakumo and Velvet cry. Murakumo now understands how he feels for Velvet. But she can only fight from here on for Murakumo to help him achieve his vengeance against Artorius. Back to Melchior, Heracles and Magilou. Heracles protects Magilou from Melchior's attacks and Gon's group have burst through the gate coming to the rescue. Number One is abandoned by Melchior as he retreats. Murakumo decides to take him in, and Eizen gives him his new name based on his silver hair and pendant, Silva. However, Murakumo had met up with Innominat whom noticed that Murakumo was a vessel of Shippuden the "Empyrean of Freedom". Murakumo and Laphicet have to fight Innominat in order to get Silva and Gon's group to safety. Murakumo gained the upper hand but when Innominat attempted to cheat Murakumo by turning Laphicet into the dragon, Laphicet ends up burning the malevolence. Murakumo was forced to pick up the unconscious Laphicet as Gon's group head for the Mushroom Kingdom. |-|Elemental Awakening= At the gathering room of the Mushroom Rebellion Headquarters, Murakumo informs the group that one of the members of Abbey went missing despite Abbey having larger numbers. When Murakumo explains the plan to dethrone Eggman, Shigure appeared and told Murakumo that he managed to leave and was getting sick of being Eggman's toy. Melchior noticed that Murakumo is an inspiration of Claudin and most importantly the Three Imperial Sovereigns, the mythical vessels that created the five elemental treasures. Magilou reveals that her name used to be Magilanica Lu Mayvin, she was Melchior's former student. Laphicet will use his powers to turn Aifread back into a person. But he will not live. In his last breath, he tells Laphicet that he is a fragment of Innominat. Near the Mushroom Castle, Innominat had finally awakened due to having eight malevolences and Eggman commences the "Ceremony of Suppression". As Murakumo is running out of time before the Eggman Empire my be able to suppress all of the emotions of the rebels, Melchior, Teresa, Oscar and Shigure decided to offer themselves to Murakumo to let them him them and use their bodies to resurrect the Elemental Empyreans. Accepting this, Murakumo used his demon king Mode to fuse himself and the four members of Abbey to form Staborious the Soaring Knight. That fusion form however awaken the four Empyreans and the malakhim regain their wills and are no longer the exorcists' tools. Murakumo in Empyrean form has to go face Artorius, who merges with Innominat in the final battle. Artorius is then killed by Murakumo due to his combined efforts of Gon, Killua, Atlas, Aeolus and Heracles. Innominat begins going berserk, and Murakumo decides to seal Innominat into the depths of Lorule with himself as a lock and his necklace which Velvet gave him as the key. His fusion form; Staborious is set free from Murakumo's body along with Shigure. Staborious becomes Innominat's replacement with the help of the five Empyreans who would serve Staborious as his Lords. Staborious, at the cost of humans not being able to see the Malakhim. Eleanor decides to become a Shepherd to guide the people, Magilou records the events of the world in her role as a scribe, while Staborious is with the Six Six Elemental Sovereigns and their very own disciples along with the fully awakened Suzugamori, rule of the underworld as Lucius Artorius Castus. In order to do this, Staborious have scatter Murakumo Gekko's body. Upon this, Murakumo's bodyparts were transformed into the first members of the Kushinada Clan. Characters *Heroes **Velvet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Magilou **Seres **Eizen **Oscar Dragonia **Teresa Linares **Benwick **Silva Gekko **Melchior Mayvin *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Eight Deadly Mavericks **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Artorius Collbrande **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Big Mom **Cracker **Katakuri **Smoothie **Pudding **Myukuru **Charlotte Decuplets **Oven **Daifuku **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Heihachi Mishima **Kazuya Mishima ***Devil Kazuya **Jin Kazama **Lee Chaolan **Nina Williams **Anna Williams **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Yahweh's Faction **Aeolus **Atlas **Shigure Rangetsu *Gekko Colony **Heracles *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Others **Van Aifread **Medissa **Kamoana **Percival Asgard **Kurogane **Baskerville **Dyle *Returning Characters **Celtic Dragons ***Kandy ***Kyoji Gekko ***Misty Tredwell ***Takeshi Gekko ***Yuki Imai ***Bastia ***Honey D. Paul **Confidants ***Takeru Homura *New Characters **Staborious **Bienfu **Grimoirh **Hiko Seijuro IV **Gekko Family ***Hayate Ashimura **Galactic Eggman Empire ***The Beast of Revelation **Team Foo Fighter ***Ren Suzugamori ***Asaka ***Tetsu ***Sukio ***Hiromi ***Harumi ***Ayumu ***Kiriya **Team Q4 ***Aichi ***Tokura ***Katsurugi ***Nitta Videos Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon